


I'm Yours

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Horny Scott McCall, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Sciles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “I’m yours, I’ll do anything you want me to.”
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087781
Kudos: 21





	I'm Yours

“Stiles.”

_ “Hm?” _

“Are you still at work?”

A sharp breath sucked in on the other side of the call, Stiles was hesitating and that gave away the answer.

Scott sighed, “You must be hungry, I’m bringing dinner.”

_ “Thanks.” _

Scott ends the call and he puts pasta in a small Tupperware container and puts it in a reusable bag that he used to take Stiles’ share of meal in.

He gets on his bike and drives to the Sheriff’s office. Parking his bike close by, he took Stiles’ dinner to the table where Stiles was still working.

“Here. Mac and Cheese today since I worked a little late.”

“Mhm. Thanks, Babe,” Stiles said reaching up for the Tupperware in Scott’s hand.

Scott lifts his hand higher, “but first, you have to promise you’ll be home by 11.”

“I promise, I will be home.”

“Good, I don’t want my favorite person burning out with work,” Scott gave Stiles the Tupperware with his dinner inside and kissed Stiles on the forehead, “I’ll be waiting.”

“And I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Scott smiles, he walks away but turns around near the door to see Stiles open the container and start eating while he typed away on his computer.

The clock ticks 11 and Scott picks up on the familiar footsteps of someone coming up the stairs and he springs up off the couch and goes to open the door. Stiles’ face lights up as he stuffed his keys back in his work trousers.

“Missed me?”

“A lot,” Scott said before pulling Stiles closer into a kiss. It was a small, but loving kiss. One of those kisses, that’s just full of  _ I missed you _ and  _ I’m glad you’re back _ .

“I need to take a shower,” Stiles murmured after the kiss, their foreheads touching together.

“Go ahead, I’ll wait.”

Stiles kisses Scott once more and then goes into their bedroom to refresh himself up and change into more comfortable clothes.

Scott stays outside, the TV is on, on Netflix, the show he was watching continues to play in the background but he already watched it once so he listens to it while he starts washing the dishes and pots.

He hears the shower turn on, the water tapping on the bathtub before Stiles stepped under the showerhead. He finishes the dishes at around the same time Stiles finishes his shower, he was going to walk out in a while now.

Maybe they would watch something before they sleep, or maybe just some cuddling on the couch with some talking, catching up with one another after a busy week. After all, it was Friday and neither of them had work on Saturday. It would be a pretty mellow evening, maybe they’d just head to sleep straight away.

“Scott, you in the living room?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied, snapping out of his train of thought.

“Wait there.”

Scott sits on the couch, turning the TV off since no one was watching it. He looks at the bedroom door to see Stiles poking his head out.

“What?” Scott asks, cocking his head to one side.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Scott obediently waits, Stiles’ head disappears behind the door before its fully opened, showing Stiles in a lacy purple garter belt, thigh-high stocking that also was the same shade, and a matching g-string. Scott's mouth fell open, and his cock twitched in sudden surprise.

Stiles anxiously scratched the side of his neck, the spot right under his right jaw, it was a small tic he does when he’s anxious.

“God, Stiles, you look so pretty- Fuck, you look perfect.”

Stiles smiled, blushing as he walked closer to Scott.

“I’m glad you like it,” Stiles said as he sat on Scott’s lap, facing Scott.

Scott leans in for a kiss, Stiles met him halfway with an open mouth, his tongue sliding in Scott’s as he began rocking his hips, grinding his crotch on Scott creating tension and arousal flooded in Scott’s system.

Scott’s hands found themselves grabbing Stiles’ hair while Stiles’ hands were clutching at the back of Scott’s shirt.

They pull apart for a second, just enough to suck in a quick breath before Scott’s lips press against Stiles’. Stiles’ hands making their way to the front of Scott’s shirt, he began to unbutton it. Scott leans down, kissing Stiles’ neck as Stiles’ head tipped his head upwards.

Scott’s fingernails dug into Stiles’ back as Scott sucked on the pale, tender skin of Stiles’ neck, Stiles moaning in pleasure while undoing the last few buttons.

“Scott- fu-” Stiles said as Scott left a couple of hickeys on Stiles’ neck and collarbone.

Scott pulled away, quickly taking his shirt off. Stiles stared at Scott’s chest, he had seen it a million times and he’ll never get tired of it. Stiles’ eyes looked up, Scott was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard,” Stiles breathed, his cock was hard, pressing against Scott’s abdomen. The smell of arousal was so strong, it was suffocating to Scott. In a good way.

“What happens if I don’t? Would you beg for it?”

“Yes,” he hissed, he couldn’t wait a single second, it was agonizing, “please, Scott. Fuck me.”

“You’d need to do better than that,” Scott said, smirking, his fangs poking out cheekily.

“Jesus- Scott- please. Fuck me. Fuck me until my body aches,” Stiles begged, as his body pressed against Scott’s, “I’m yours, I’ll do anything you want me to.”

Scott stands up, his hands supporting Stiles as he lifts Stiles too. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck as Scott placed him down on the couch. Stiles unwraps his hands from Scott and Scott stands up. He quickly shakes his jeans and boxers off and then he unclips Stiles’ garters and slips the stockings off, Stiles pulls the garter belt off and Scott tugged the g-string off, revealing the hard cock under it.

Scott’s cock jerked in excitement, goosebumps going up against his spine as he couldn’t wait. He kneels and Stiles’ legs rest on his shoulder as he waits.

Scott licks his lips, admiring the view he was seeing. He leans in, licking the tip of Stiles’ hard cock, dragging the tip of his cock down the shaft. He felt Stiles shiver, as he let out a long breathy moan. Scott laps his tongue on Stiles’ taint, sucking on one of his balls as he makes his way slowly down to the anus.

“Do I taste good?” Stiles asked, cheekily to which Scott hummed.

Stiles’ hands were firmly holding the edge of the couch, Scott’s hands were gripping his thighs but he moved them to Stiles’ hands, where they joined, holding hands firmly as Scott’s eyes met Stiles’ for a second as Scott moved up.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Scott murmured before getting back into it.

Stiles moans echoed through the room as Scott took his time to dine in, licking around the edge, sometimes placing a kiss, applying pressure near the anus with his tongue, just enough to let his tongue slip in.

“Scott- don’t stop- fuck,” Stiles stuttered out as his head titled back.

Scott continued to lick, sometimes moving up to Stiles’ taint, pleasuring Stiles to his heart’s content, his ears tingling with every moan, grunt, sound Stiles made. He goes back down, licking the below the anus, pushing Stiles up to get in deeper. His nose nudging against Stiles for a moment before he started licking upwards. Scott lapped his tongue in long, slow strokes. His nose sometimes nudged against Stiles’ skin, picking up on the vanilla-scented soap Stiles used. Mixing in with Stiles’ usual sweet, aroused scent.

“Oh my god. Scottie- yes,” Stiles gasped as he came.

His whole body tensed as strings of fluid shot out on Stiles’ stomach and a little bit onto Scott’s hair, but Scott didn’t care.

Scott made his way up to finish off, cheekily nipping a few bites on Stiles’ inner thigh before licking up the shaft of Stiles’ dick, swirling his tongue on the tip of the cock that was wet with cum, before moving away.

He wanted to give Stiles a blowjob, but both of them needed a break for a while before they continued. 

“You were so good- fuck, you were phenomenal, god I need a break before we continue,” Stiles said as he put his legs down.

“Wanna continue it somewhere else?” Scott asked.

“What are you thinking of doing next?”

“Whatever you please, baby,” Scott crawls up, his face aligning with Stiles’.

Stiles’ lips brush against Scott’s, Scott lingers close, breathing in each other’s air as their foreheads touch.

Scott moves his mouth closer, kissing Stiles a slower, more loving than steamy kiss before standing up.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Scott asks Stiles.

Stiles nods, and Scott goes to the kitchen. Scott pours the two glasses, and walks over with them, handing one to Stiles. Scott gulps his water down faster than Stiles, he waits for Stiles to hand his back and then takes the two empty glasses to the kitchen, washing them up. He bends down to wash the cum off his hair, it was only on a few locks so it wasn’t like he’d need to shower before anything. Stiles’ hot body pressed against his from behind. Stiles hands gripping Scott’s hip while he softly humps Scott.

“Ready for round 2, already?”

“Almost, but I can’t wait, I want more,” Stiles whined.

Scott stands up, turning around to face Stiles. Using the other side of the wet towel he used to get the cum out of his hair, he cleans the cum off Stiles’ stomach before lazily discarding the towel into the sink. Scott pulls Stiles in for a kiss before abruptly pulling away to tease him.

“Fucking tease,” Stiles said, to which Scott laughed as he walked into their bedroom.

Stiles follows him into the bedroom, Scott pins him against the wall, kissing roughly into Stiles’ neck, before tugging Stiles’ earlobe as he humped Stiles, rubbing his dick against Stiles’ behind to create friction. Scott’s hand slowly moves from pining Stiles’ wrist against the wall to softly caressing his ribs, then to his hips, and then finally finding home wrapped around Stiles’ dick that was slowly becoming hard.

“You wanna blow me off?” Stiles said, “Work for it.”

“I don’t wanna give you a blow job, I wanna fuck your ass so bad that you can barely stand tomorrow,” Scott growled into Stiles’ ear.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Huh?” Stiles snarked back as he turned around, reaching over to open the drawer on the right of them to take out the lube, “I prepped for this before, but you can do some fingering to loosen me up,” he ordered as he handed Scott the tube.

Scott smirks. “Bed. Now.” He commanded.

Stiles gets on the bed, lying on his back with his legs wide open. Scott props Stiles’ hips up with a pillow, and he looks at Stiles once more before he starts.

“Please. Scott, fuck me,” Stiles pleaded.

Scott lubes his fingers up, puts a condom on, and leans down, one hand holding him up as the other focuses on slowly loosening Stiles up. Stiles groans and hisses at the first few times when Scott slowly moved his finger in and out of Stiles.

The groans turn into moans, and Scott slides another finger in. He could feel Stiles flex his muscles, contract, and expand around his fingers.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good,” Scott said, his arm lowering so he was resting on his whole forearm, his hand joining Stiles’, clasping together as he put in a third. He takes his time, shoving his fingers deeper in to stimulate Stiles.

“Oh, Jesus- fuck- Scottie-” Stiles gasped.

“Don’t fucking climax already, you still got the main event,” Scott said, moving his fingers out.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just lets out a grunt.

Scott kneels back up, putting some more lube on his dick, and positions himself. Leaning back down on Stiles before thrusting in, his hips pounding against Stiles’ body. He starts at a moderate speed, moving into a rhythm that Stiles follows, bucking his hips up as he pulls Scott into a very steamy, yet sloppy french kiss.

Scott shifts around thrusting faster into one spot where Stiles began moaning loudly. Scott’s mind flooded with Stiles’ immeasurable chemosignals of pleasure, lust, arousal.

“Fuck- Christ- Don’t stop- Oh my god-” Stiles said with each thrust hitting his prostate.

Scott felt stimulated too, the friction of his dick thrusting repeatedly, in and out of Stiles’ anus was bringing him to a high too, they moaned in unison, shouting out each other’s names within a string of curses that ended up with them letting out a small laugh.

He picks up the pace, going faster and faster. He felt animalistic as adrenaline pumped through his blood. Stiles lifted his head, biting a couple of lovebites on Scott’s shoulder before kissing Scott hard, sucking on Scott’s bottom lip, giving it his all as he slid his tongue in, swirling around Scott’s.

Scott’s thrusts slow down, their lips part, and Scott lifts his head, panting for air.

“I’m not going to last any longer, Sti.” Scott hastily said, feeling his climax bubble up.

“Then let loose.”

Scott comes, his head flooding with static as the pleasure reaches an all-time high. He pulls out and collapses next to Stiles. His head was spinning, everything felt dreamy and most of all, he felt like he was floating in space with Stiles and Stiles only.

He turns to his side, staring at Stiles who stared back.

“I love you so fucking much,” he said to Stiles as he felt waves of fire go through his whole body.

Stiles responds with a small kiss.

“I’m going to get this condom off and we’ll cuddle.”

“Mhm,” Stiles said as he pulled the covers on him.

Scott gets up and heads to the bathroom, stripping his condom off and dropping it into the dustbin before walking back into the bedroom. Joining Stiles in bed. Stiles spoons Scott, huddling up to him.

“Are we also doing it tomorrow morning?” Stiles asked.

“If you want to, yeah.”

“You had your night to fuck me to the core, it’ll be my turn tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it, babe,” Scott sleepily mumbled, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, regret nothing.  
> MUAHAHAHAHAHA >:D


End file.
